A tandem-type color laser printer is well known in the art as an electrophotographic color laser printer having four photosensitive drums to correspond with four colors of toner; namely, yellow, magenta, cyan, and black. One example of such electrophotographic color laser printer has a device body, and an image-carrying-member cartridge that can be mounted in the device body, and a plurality of image-carrying members mounted in the cartridge so as to be positioned relative to each other.